What Ginny Weasley Has to Say About it
by TheSiner
Summary: Ginny Weasley has right to be upset, when Draco Malfoy steals her boyfriend. COMPLETE. Oneshot.


**Author**: TheSiner

**Title**: What Ginny Weasley Has to Say About it

**Word Count:** ~2000

**Chapters**: 1/1

**Genre**: Romance/General

**Pairing**: Ginny/Harry, Draco/Harry

**Summary**: Ginny Weasley has right to be upset, when Draco Malfoy steels her boyfriend. COMPLETE. Oneshot.

**Setting:** afer the war

**Rating**: G

**Disclaimer**: This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.** Warnings**: A/U, it's a rant, references to slash, not beta-edited.

A/N: The title says it all. This is kind of rant, I wouldn't call it a story. It's Ginny's answer to all those evil people, who slash her man with Draco Malfoy. You might not find this interesting.

Warning: Boring!

* * *

**What Ginny Weasley Has to Say About it**

A double shot of firewhiskey is exactly what I need right now. Screw the pink, sweet, sparkling, girly stuff. Tonight I'd touch it only to pour it over someone's head. Some trashy blonde's for example. Gladly!

The Hog's Head is one of those rare places where no one will try to harass me for one reason or another. And, yes, it is kind of a problem these days for that very simple reason that the fame of The-Boy-Who-Lived has finally rubbed off and it has rubbed off on all of the Weasleys. We are all famous by association as his foster family.

Ha! Loads of good it has done me!

And especially famous we have become since Harry's last stunt, if one can call it that. Oh, damn it! I hate him so much right now! I wish he were here so I could hex the selfish, self-centred bastard.

Bogey-slobber hex would be perfect. Turns all your saliva into boogies… yuck!

I'd hex him good if the bastard was here. And who could blame me for it?

Oh, of course, I forgot about Hermione there. She could.

"_You are being selfish, Ginny. It is hard for Harry too,"_

I'd like to see how un-selfish she would be in my situation. But she will never be there. I know my brother too well. He's not like Harry, but I almost wish he was, because then Hermione would have understood what it feels like, when your boyfriend leaves you for another man.

But then, I thought that I knew Harry pretty well and look what happened! One day he just came to me and announced that he was not only gay, oh, no, that was not enough for him; he was also in love with Draco fucking Malfoy! That, that…

Ridiculous isn't it? Who would believe it? I wouldn't if I hadn't heard it from Harry himself. But there he was, standing in front of me and instead of asking me to return to him (as I were expecting, by the way) to be his girlfriend or even fiancée again, now when the war was finally over, he announced that he was 'in luv' with that inbreeded, poncy albino twat!

"_Ginny, please try to understand…"_

Understand my ass!

The two of them have been at each other's throats since they met, they have traded every possible insult and even tried to kill one another… well, not exactly, but close… and now they claim that they love each other!

And I thought I knew Harry! No, I doubt I knew him at all. I doubt that even Hermione or Ron who are supposedly his best friends and faithful sidekicks completely know what makes Harry James Potter tick.

It's cold comfort, but does make me feel better. Imagine, Hermione Granger, the smartest girl in the school, Gryffindor Know-It-All doesn't know who her best friend is. I will want to see her face when she finally realises that.

I wonder if he has let Malfoy in. if the blond bastard knows some of the things Harry is hiding behind those seemingly innocent, green eyes.

Innocent! Ha! He's a lying, deceiving piece of…

_How long have you been fucking Malfoy behind my back?_

I asked him straightforward.

He made big eyes as if not believing that he was hearing such crude words coming out of my little, pretty, innocent mouth. Forgot I had six brothers? Who does he think I am? Some fragile, little flower?

No surprise there, since it turns out it was not me who had his attention, obviously he was too busy watching Malfoy to notice much about me.

But, yeah, I wanted to know for how long.

"_I just want to know, for how long had you known that you didn't want me and was never going to want me, but still kept leading me on!"_

Wasn't that a fair question? And guess what he said?

"_Erm, Ginny, __um… I'm sorry, but I was confused and we weren't actually dating since the end of the sixth year, so, I thought…"_

Prick! Yes, we were not dating, because he said that it was too dangerous for me, that he didn't want me to be targeted and all that codswallop. But did he ever hint that there was a possibility that he would not restart dating after the war was over? Did he ever say anything?

Noo! 'Course not!

He says it as if he's been expecting me to start screwing other guys on left and right. Who does he think I am? Does he think I have no integrity at all!

"_You think I am __a whore Harry? You didn't expect for me to wait for you?"_

Oh, sure he spluttered like an idiot and tried to deny everything, but I could see that it was exactly what he had thought.

Fuck you Harry!

Now when I look back, I see that it was kind of awkward every time we met, but how could I had known why he was acting funny? Was I supposed to be a seer or something? Couldn't he mention something? It was not the first time when Harry was acting weird, he's not the most simple wizard around, ask anyone who knows him.

I don't mean the Ministry and press. I am not that malicious. Harry is not insane, as they like to claim, he just has his moments. But of course I will never understand, because he will not explain me. He never did let me in after all and certainly that's not going to happen now.

I have grown up since the first year. I know that he is not the boy I read about when I was a little girl and the hero people think he is. Well, he is very brave and he is a hero, but he is also much more, he is a person and not the person they think he is and not the man I thought he was.

I am not sure what is the most upsetting about all of it. The fact that he is gay? The fact that it is Malfoy? That he was leading me on? That I didn't get what I wanted? That things didn't go as I wanted? I am not sure myself, honestly. I think it's a bit of everything and I think that's understandable, isn't it?

I hate being dumped for Malfoy - the rich and good-looking pounce, who has always had everything I didn't. Well, actually only money and nice things, like new robes.

I am a girl, it's how we are, the truth is that all of it kind of bites.

Well, of course it would have been worse if he had dumped me for another woman.

It is not like I am upset because Harry dumped me for another man. Women are not stupid like that. Men think that if their women run away with other women, it means they weren't men enough and get really shirty about it.

Women on the other hand are almost relieved, because if a guy dumps you for another guy it means that there is nothing wrong with you. Not like when he runs to a woman.

Maybe it is petty and I am not being noble enough, but I think I have right to be angry. I am angry with Harry. Very angry. I whish Malfoy was just using him for whatever ends. Then I could say – I told you so and he would be sorry.

But I am not any good at lying to myself. The truth is that I think they actually click. It's so unfair, but I think they somehow suit each other and the way Malfoy looks at him… oh, I wanted Harry to look at me that way, but that's besides the point, isn't it?

Sometimes I am not even sure if I am jealous because of Harry specifically or just of what they have together.

"_Oh, Potter, you idiot…"_ Malfoy says and Harry's face lights up like a Christmas tree.

How can I not hate them?

And then there is Hermione. We are friends. I thought we had become good friends. But she, the protectress of house-elves and other ugly and miserable creatures instantly took Harry's side. I should have known. I hoped she would understand me, or at least don't start preaching, but I should have known better. Gay men are a minority after all. I wonder how long it will take, before she starts some kind of society to promote gay welfare.

I really hate it the way guys always stick together and women don't. Men solidarity.

But there is no such thing as solidarity of women. We are all bitches. We spread rumours about each other behind our backs and try to snatch each other's boyfriends all the time. So it's probably natural that Hermione didn't even think of taking my side. No, she called me selfish.

_We should be happy that Harry has found himself__._

Come on!

I am not asking her to stop talking to one of her best friends or something, but I would have liked her to be at least considerate and stop trying to convince me that Harry and Malfoy 'finding each other' is oh so wonderful!

Ron was quite put out by everything at first, shouted at Harry. He hates Malfoy's guts. But Hermione 'had a talk' with him. Brainwashed, more likely. Sometimes I think that Ron is not that different from Percy, just not that ambitious or too lazy to work for it… well, the fact is that he goes with majority or the one who is stronger and it doesn't take a lot to change his opinion. And Hermione is reason enough to change his mood.

The twins. They are never serious. Sometimes I wonder what they are using. But the thing is that they don't care enough. Charlie is not here. Bill has his own life and its name is Fleur and it wouldn't be fair to bother him with my problems.

Dad is uncomfortable about the whole thing. I think the sole idea of someone being intimate with another man is something he doesn't really want to contemplate. It's in the same category as me having sex. I think he likes pretending that none of it is happening.

Mum, well, mum is sympathetic and sorry that Harry isn't going to join the family. And the thing is that she is not the person on whose shoulder I am willing to cry. The sad fact is that I don't get on with my mother that well. She's always trying to teach me how to knit, more and more house-hold charms and so on… She keeps reminding me that I am the youngest, that I am a girl, that becoming an Auror would be too dangerous and no man will like a woman who… She won't say anything, but I have a feeling that she's blaming me for everything, that she thinks that it's my fault that Harry jumped in Malfoy's bed. You see, I am too headstrong and independent. Yeah, not the fair flower…

Haven't she noticed that the blond-bastard is ten times worse? Oh, no, Harry is man enough not to need someone feeble and weak by his side to appear stronger and one thing i know for sure – he doesn't feel like he needs to prove anything and certainly not at someone else's expense.

It's not feminine charms and delicacy where I am lacking. I don't think so. I think that I am just one prick short.

But most of that is besides the point. I will get over it I will get over Harry Potter. Yes, I am angry, I feel betrayed and I feel like an idiot, but it will pass. It's just people who I expected to support me, didn't. it's just that I want someone to hold my hand and tell me that they agree with me, that Harry is a stupid wanker and that he will regret it.

I want my brothers to say that they will beat him up if I want. I don't want, but it's the thought that matters.

I want to… know what? I want to-- no, I am going to shag the first decent bloke I'll meet and I will forget everything about Harry Potter. I almost glad that we didn't went that far. He probably was not even up to it and I (what an idiot) thought that he was being a gentleman. Ha!

_The redheaded witch threw a handful of sickles on the dirty table and stumbled into the direction of the entrance._

Damn, but I am a bit tipsy, aren't I?

Wait a minute… didn't Neville say something about his grandmother visiting relatives in Ireland? He looked relieved to have the holiday from the old bat. I think, he wouldn't mind some company.

He's grown up nicely, if you ask me…

Sod, you, Harry Potter!

~Fin~


End file.
